United: A Mutual Understanding
by Queen C 86
Summary: Scott and Rogue have been keeping a secret from everyone, but is it what they all think it is, or will four lives be destroyed by it. Warring character death. [ERROR SOME CHAPTERS GOT MIXED UP]If it happens again go to my home page
1. United: A Mutual Understanding

_Rogue's thoughts_

**Chapter One** **A Mutual Understanding**

Who would of though that after 5 years of living at the mansion that I would end up leaving with Scott! I know what your all thinking and no Scott and I are not an item there's much more to this so I guess I should start from the beginning.

_5 years earlier_

Right after I was brought home after the ordeal with Magneto, Logan was gone, right after he had promised to look after me and said that he would be back, and I believed him. Well I've only known him 3 days yet I trust him with my life I mean come on he risked his life twice just to save me who could not believe him.

But there was one thing that I wished he had promised and that was to stay, stay and make sure I lived through the nights with not only his and Magneto's nightmares, but my own. My own nightmares of being alone forever without touch, about killing or hurting the ones near to me, who have done nothing but try to help with not only my powers but also feeling comfortable about being around a big group of people again.

For the first few months I would be by myself in the Library or out in the garden drawing all of things I saw in the night, trying to face them by letting them out in the one way I knew that I could not hurt any one. I got used to this routine until one day when I was out in the garden enjoying the day, a certain 4-eyes came over and tried to communicate with me, which was the wrong thing to try with me.

"Hey" he says

"Hey"

"So what are you up to?" well that's the dumbest question I've ever heard, I'm sitting here with a drawing pad on my lap with a pencil in my hand, what did he think I was doing, trying out to be a cheerleader!

"Stuff" I reply

"Hmmmm" Why do I have this feeling that he's not going to leave till he gets something out of me "I was just wondering?" What did I tell you?

"Yeah!"

"Well I was just wondering if you were up for a little extra credit assignment?" "What sort of assignment are we talking about here Scott?" I know I should call him Mr Summers and I do in lesson, other then that I call him Scott and he lets me, in fact I'm the only student that calls all the teachers by their first name out of lesson time anyway, I think is cool of him that he lets me, even though the inner-Logan is calling him a 'mummy's boy' and all the names under the sun, but I just brushed it off. Although I don't show it I really do respect Scott I have a lot of respect for all the teachers, but they all know when I want to be left alone, but not Scott no, he is determined to get through to me, to try and make friends with me which gives me even more respect for him because no one else, well besides Logan has tried to do that.

"Well" he starts, "Some of our students are having trouble passing a few of their classes"

"Yeah and?" can't he see that I'm too into drawing what I saw in my nightmare last night

"And I was wondering if you would be so kind just to help, just a little?"

"In other words" I say "Their failing and you want me to be the little helper on the side to just give them that little push in the right direction?"

"Well yeah, that about sums it up, so will you do it?" God even though I can't see his eyes I know he's giving me the old puppy dog look. "Sure I'll give them that little push" _into the swimming pool_ wait did I just say I was going to help?

"That's great you start tomorrow c'yah", "Wait you didn't tell me what subject it is?"

"Oh don't worry you'll find out later" he yells over his shoulder, why do I have a funny feeling I've just been set up!


	2. United: Tricked

Chapter Two 

Tricked

"WHAT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" okay so you may be wondering why I'm a little upset, well you know when Scott asked if I would help some students in a subject, to just push them in the right direction, well he lied, which I'm quite shocked at 'cause I thought Scott couldn't lie at ALL, well I guess that I can rule out the only male on earth who is honest.

Well it turns out not only does Scott want me to help push them a little, he wants me to teach them! "Come on Scott lets be real about this, I can't teach them I'm not a teacher." "Come off it Rogue you're the best artist in the mansion, these kids could learn a lot from you."

"I can't do this!" I really can't, its not the whole helping part that I'm fine with, it's the teaching part, you can't really teach art it comes from within you, why can't Scott see that. "Look Rogue!" Woooo did Scott just put his hand on my shoulder that's a first, no ones touched me since, well since Logan left. I must be dreaming there's no way anyone wants to touch me, but yet here Scott is with his hand on my shoulder, this must be his way of trying to get through to me. And now he's turning me around so that he can look at me.

"Just give it a try that's all I'm asking, if you don't like it at all, and I want a good reason! Then you wont have to do it again just like I said before you could just help them, give them that little push"

"Look Scott" and that's all I get out before I look up into his face and see the puppy dog look behind his glasses. "Please Rogue! Pleaseeeee" Man I do it just to get that look of his face.

"Okay, Okay just one lesson, and if I really hate it I won't do it again, got it!" "Loud and clear. Now go, your class is waiting,"

_One hour later_

"So how did it go?" Scott says as he's walking into the class, that a few minutes ago was full of my fellow peers

"You want the true?" a quick nod from me as he makes himself comfortable in one of the vacant seats, "It was interesting"

"Interesting good, or interesting bad?" "Well that part I've not decided on yet" _giggle_

"Well you think you'll be up for it tomorrow?" "Well I've not really thought that far yet, but I don't see the harm of it."

"So you in?" Scott asks as he stands and walks over to me. "Yeah I'm in" I say with a smile on my face, which is a first for me since living in the manner. "That's great news Rogue," he says as he gives me a hug, that's also weird 'cause like I said no ones touched me since Logan left, and here I am hugging Scott. "You know," he says "You remind me of someone when you smile!" "Really who?" "I don't know. _Laughs a little_ it doesn't mater, come on they're about to serve lunch and I don't know about you but I'm starving" he says as he walks out of the classroom, with me close behind.

"What is it with men and food?"

"Well they do say that the way to a mans heart is through his stomach"

"Then I guess the cook is trying to find herself a date" _giggles_

"Yeah well she does look pretty hot in that hair net of hers"

"I wouldn't let Jean hear you talk about another women like that or it will be the end for you"

"Oh and whose going to tell her, hmmmmmm?"

"Hello did you forget that she is telepathy, one look in that head of yours and I'll be sleeping on the couch for a month"

"Yes well it's a good thing I know how to keep things from her when I need to huh?" By this time we have entered the lunchroom and the conversation has stopped as we go and grab some lunch.

Wait what was that about? So does this mean that there's a side to good old one-eye that little miss Jeanie doesn't know about?

As I finish that thought I see Jubilee and Kitty sitting at one of the tables, so I go over and join them. As I sit there, trying to stay in the conversation about which member of Nsync is cuter then the next I can't help think about what Scott said to me, maybe he was joking, but a part of me is say no it's the truth, well this might be fun trying to get it out of him what he's really been up to? Who the real Scott Summers is? I just hope I'm the one who finds it out.


	3. United: Revealed Past

Chapter Three 

Revealed Past

_One Year Later_

It had been a year to the day since Scott had asked me to teach the Art class, and I still do it but a lot has changed about me over the year. First of all I turned 19 a few months back and I'm now studying to become an English and Art teacher at a local college so of course I still live at the manner. Most of my friends have gone away for college which meant I got my own room which I like very much, not that I didn't like sharing a room with Jubilee and Kitty, but there's only so much talk about Jerry Springer that I can take.

Over this year Scott and I became quite close, I don't think I've ever been this close with anyone my whole life, not even my best friends. We found out that we have a lot in common like our taste in music, books; hockey (that only 'cause of the Logan in my head). We still have not heard from Logan, which I'm not too worried about because the Logan in my head keeps telling me that this is what he does, and that he can take care of himself, but there is still a part of me that wonders if he will ever come back. Logan is a lone wolf, doesn't care about any thing or anyone, but I still hope that one day he will return.

As I was saying Scott and I became close and I think that upset Jean a little, if he wasn't working he would be spending his time with me in either the rec room, or my bedroom. Nothing ever happened we just talked about our lives before we came to live here, and I learnt a lot about Scott that I don't even think Jean knows about, well I know she knows he lived in an orphanage but did she know that he had a baby brother that died in that plane crash, or that he still has nightmares till this day about them, and how every time he enters the black bird he's scared that he will never get all the people on board home safe.

Scott also found out stuff about me, which I promised to take to the grave, like for one thing that I'm adopted. I was born in Canada after my mother was also in a plane crash but I was the only one that survived, unfortunately she died right after giving birth to me.

"The only thing I have of my really family is an old wrinkled picture of my mother, father and my brothers, I also have my whole family birth and death certificates, I took them when I ran away. I know I was adopted but my adopted family tried to make it so that I would never find out, well till I put David in a coma with my kiss of death" _giggles_.

"So you know who your birth family are, why not just track them? See if you have any other family members?"

"Oh come on Scott who would want to take in a mutie like me? And even if I did find my really family what's to say that we will get along, or that they want to know me." I say this as I put my head down, and look away from Scott, although we have become good friends I'm still not ready to let anyone see me cry.

"Hey" Scott says as he moves across my bed right next to me and lifts up my head by placing his un-gloved index finger under my chin, "There's no need to get upset, even if you do find your really family and they don't want to know you, you still have a family here with us, with me!" Okay so you might be wondering why Scott is touching my skin and has not fallen to the floor yet, well the answer to that is that I have some control over my powers, that's another thing we do when we are alone he helps me try to control my powers. I've come a long way I can hold it back for up to 3 hours now, but I'm getting there one day no my gloves. No one knows that I can control it for so long only Scott and the professor know, and that's they way I plan to keep it till it is off for good.

"Thanks Scott I don't know what I do with out you" I say as I give him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Anyways its late I had better get going before Jean starts asking any more questions then she does now. Night Rogue"

"Night Scott." "Hey Scott!" I call just as he reaches for the doorknob

"Yeah"

"Do you tell Jean what we talk about when where together?"

"No why?"

"Just wondering, there are just something's I'm not ready to share yet"

"Hey don't worry about it, I've not told a soul and Jean wont get it out of my head don't worry, your not the only one who doesn't want people to know things"

"Yeah. By the way how do you stop Jean from looking in your head with out asking?"

"Well like I said there are things about me that I don't want Jean to know, so I put all those thought's and memories in a, well lets just say a filling cabinet and put a wall around it, one that Jean or even the professor can't break into, that's where I put all our conversation in." He says with a smile.

"Well that just makes me wonder even more about you Scott Summers"

"Don't worry if there is anything that I need to talk about and not with Jean then I'll come straight to you deal?"

"Deal"

"Anyway I better go, c'yah tomorrow" as he leaves my room.

"Night Scott" I call after.

"So that's how he does it. Well it's going to be fun trying to get in there" And with that I'm in bed waiting for the nightmares to begin their nightly visit.


	4. United: Unexpected Call

Chapter Four 

Unexpected Call

_Two years later_

It's been three years since I was brought to the mansion and to tell the truth it's been the best three years of my life, well up to this point anyway. Well about 6 months ago I learnt to fully control my powers, a month later was my 21st birthday and three great things happened that day. First thing was that Gambit asked me out on a really date, we had been messing around for a while, you know the sweetie then sexy talk, and the whole shaking my hips when I leave a room, just to make sure he got a good look.

The second thing is that I learnt to fully control my powers.

The third thing that happened to me on that day was a phone call from non-other then Logan. He remembered my birthday which I think shocked me the most 'cause I thought he didn't even know when my birthday was, but I got a feel the professor had a little word with the big bad Wolverine. I have to admit I hadn't realised how much I had missed him, I mean three years without a word from him and then out of the blue I'm on the phone to him.

"So how you been darlin?"

"I've been ok, not much happening here, well beside the fact that I learnt to control my powers, got some new ones as well, teaching Art and you know just stuff. Well enough about me, have you found anything yet?"

"Well talk about not a lot going on" _laugh_ "That's good news about powers kid, well I there's not much going on here, I've had a few leads but they all came up empty. I got a few others to go on so I should be back soon."

"How soon are we talking here Logan?"

"Soon!"

"Logan I haven't seen you in three years, a girl would think your trying to avoid her!"

"Oh come on Marie you know it's not like that."

"How do I know it's not like that Logan, three years without a word from you, did you even know it was my birthday today, or did a little birdie come tell?"

"Marie!"

"Don't Marie me Logan. I know how important it is for you to find out who you really are, but a phone call now and again would not hurt." I yell at him, I'm sorry although I have missed him I'm very pissed off with him. "I didn't even know if you were still alive or not " I say in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry darlin I didn't think. I wish I could make it up to you but…!"

"But you need to find who you really are before you can even start to make a life here in the manner" I finish off for him. There's just silent on the other end of the phone. "I still have some of you in my head. Whenever I got really worried about you or I had a nightmare and didn't know where to turn you would pop up and try to comfort me and explain why you did things the way you do."

"Oh" Is the only thing that comes out of his mouth, then there's just silent neither one of use knows what to say next, till Scott comes into my room for one of our night talk's.

"Hey Logan I got to go, speak to you soon?" _Please say yes, please say yes_ I say over and over in my head.

"Sure darlin, I'll phone you soon" _YES!_

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Hey Marie"

"Yeah"

"Happy birthday, I'll make it up to you when I get back kay!"

"Kay, c'yah" I say as I hang up the phone and just stair at it for a few more minutes, completely forgetting that Scott is sitting at the other end of my bed.

"So…. Is he coming home?"

"Soon…soon" that's all I can say 'cause I don't know what else to say.

_Else where_

"I'm sorry kid I can't come home, not yet" Logan says as he hangs up the phone and looks at it.


	5. United: Together

Chapter Five 

Together

Five months after my birthday, and in that time I've only heard from Logan five times. Things with Gambit were going really well; well I thought they were.

"Come on Rogue just once"

"No Remy" Rogue says as she pushed Gambit away from her. Rogue walks over to the window of her bedroom and looks out over the garden of playing children on a nice summers evening.

"Come on Rogue we've been together for 5 months now"

"I don't care Remy I'm not doing it and that's that"

By this time Remy has got angery at Rogue and has come up behide her with out her knowing.

"You will do it with me and that is that" he says as he grabs the back of her head and pulls her away from the window on to the bed. As he climbs on top of her trying to undo her pants, Rogue relieved what was going to happen and if she didn't do something soon she would end up killing him by turning on her powers, so she did the only to thing she knew how to do, she screamed for help till her lungs hurt. But her screams could not be heard over the loud noise of the other children out side.

With an evil glint in his eyes Gambit took full advantage of her screams and kissed her hard on the lips; so hard that their teeth could be heard hitting each other.

Rogue knew that the only way she was going to get out of this was to use her powers, as she slowly opened the connection of her power, she could see and feel Remy enter her head.

As Rogue started to turn off her powers she could not get rid of the images of all the bad things Gambit had done in his life. She could see all the other women he had raped over the years, what he did with his life before he came to the mansion. She could not turn them off; all his memories of the crimes he had committed would not go away. But Rogue had one thing, one person that helped her to lock them away; far, far away in the back of her head and that was Logan. Logan fought against the Gambit that was now in Rogues head, helped her to push the images away, after the fight within her head Rogue was able to take control of her body again and just in time to because Remy was also coming round from the shock of Rogues powers.

"You little bitch! I can't believe you did that," he said as he started to stand up from the spot on the floor where he had fallen after Rogue had turned off her powers.

"Well unless you want to end up in a coma I suggest that you get out of my room, unless you want me to tell the professor who the real Gambit is? Yeah I got everything you did to each of those girls. How could you be such a monster?"

"Hey I didn't do anything wrong they all came onto me!" he said pointing to himself.

"Remy you're sick can't you see that, you act like you have done nothing wrong but you have, you hurt those women, you hurt me" I say in a quiet voice.

"God Rogue I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Gambit says as he falls to the floor crying. Come on what was I meant to do just stand there and let him cry, well yeah I could but my mama brought me up better then that, so I go over to him and try to comfort him, big mistake. As I'm holding him trying to calm him down he takes a hit at me and gets me right in my left eye and I fly backwards onto the floor, he is then on top of me again saying stuff like how this is all my fault and that I'm making him do this. Well this time it didn't take me long to get him off me 'cause all I do is knee him in the privates and kick as hard as I can and putting all my strength into it, which might have been bad 'cause he ended up flying to the other side of the room and into the wall, good thing about having a power that can make you lift up to 10,000 times my body weight, I can also fly to which I use to keep out of arms reach of me.

"Get out of my room, get out of the mansion. I never want to see your face around here again you got me!" I say from my position on the ceiling.

"Come down here and make me!" he says to me with an evil smile, so I do, go down I mean. And I lift him up and carry him outside veer my window and I drop him right into the swimming pool below.

That night my dreams were fall of new and old dreams, the new ones from what I had taken from Gambit before, and old ones of Logan and the lab. But this time they were bad that I was screaming till my lungs were sore. As I awake from them in a hot sweaty state I turn to my nightstand and take out a very old picture. As I sit there looking at it trying to calm down from the dreams I look up to see someone standing in my door way.

"You okay?" the person asks

"Been better.

"You coming in or are you just going to stand there all night?"

As the figure closes the door behide them and walks over to my bed I turn on the little lamp I have beside my bed. The figure is now sitting at the top on the left side of my bed next to me and places an arm around my shoulders for comfort.

"It was a bad one tonight wasn't it?" Scott asks

"Yeah" I say still looking at the picture in my hands. He turns and looks at me.

"What happen to your eye?" he asks as he lifts up my chin to have a better look. I had completely forgot about that. "What, yeah, ummmm me and Remy we sort of, ummmm had a misunderstanding." "Like hell you did, Marie your eye is as black and blue, you don't get one of them from a _misunderstanding_. Wait till I get my hands on him, he is sooooooo out of here".

"Well we did ok, and there's no point because if he knows what's good for him he would of left by now." I turn my face away from Scott and look back at the picture I'm holding in my hands.

"Hey, what's that your holding?" he asks.

"This is my family, I look at it whenever I have nightmares it gives me comfort, don't know why just does". As I say this I turn to look at Scott, but I was not expecting the look on his face, he was as white as a sheet.

"Scott, is there something wrong?" I ask looking at him, getting worried. When I get no answer I ask again, "Scott?"

"Where did you get that picture from?" he asks in a quite shaky voice.

"I told you this is my family, my birth family. Why do you ask?"

"Hummmmmmm"

"What?" I ask starting to get a little pissed off, but still worried.

"Well it's just that" _pause_ "It's just that, that's MY family" he says pointing to him self.

"What?" I ask in a quite voice.

"This is my family, look," he says as he takes the picture from my hands.

"This is my father James Summers, and my mother Angela, and my baby brother Alex" he says pointing to each of the people on the picture. (AN: I made up their names for Scott's mother and father because well I could not remember there real names, so I hope that ok with everyone. And hey don't blame me much it is 2 am )

"Oh my god! Why didn't we see it before, I mean come on you look some much like dad" I say

"And you look so much like mum" Scott finishes off.

We just sit there looking at each other, just looking. How could we of missed this, how could I've of missed this. I've looked at that picture every day since I left home and I missed how much Scott looks like our father. Our father I like that.

"Wait if we survived then Alex must of to" Scott says with hope in his voice. "Come on we got to go tell the professor about this, maybe he can find him" Scott says as he jumps from my bed and heads to the door.

"Scott wait a minute. It's 2 in the morning the professor won't be up yet, and who's to say that Alex did survive the crash, we might be the lucky ones. But if he did survive then I'm sure the professor can find him, but let it wait till morning 'kay?"

"'Kay"

"Anyway you better get back to bed before Jean comes looking for you"

"She won't don't worry about it" I give Scott a confused look, "She went on that convention with Hank today, she won't be back for another 2 weeks"

"Oh. So are you staying here to night or going back to your own bed?"

With that Scott walks back over to my bed and climbs in neither of us sleeps that night, all we can think about is if Alex is alive, and what the future holds for all three of use.

_The next morning in the professor office_

The next day, some of our question where answered by the help of the professor.

"Well it looks like Alex is still alive, he's living in a Hawaii"

"HAWAII" Scott and I say together.

"Yes. It looks like he was adopted into a nice family. It also looks like he's also come into he's powers."

"Wait he's a mutant?"

"Yes it looks like. Hummmm maybe this is a good opportunity to not only meet your brother but also tell him about the school, maybe you could get him to come live here then you would be able to see him every day."

"That's a great idea Professor, but how will he handle not only finding out that his big brother is alive, but that he also has a little sister?"

"Well Rogue that just something your going to have to find out now aren't you?

"Yes Professor" I answer back.

"Well it looks like me and Marie are off to Hawaii, I'll go get the black bird ready" Scott says as he stands from the chair in from of the professor table.

"And I had better go pack our things" I say following Scott.

"Oh by the way" the professor say as we reach the door and turn round, "Good luck"

"Thanks Charles" both Scott and I say at the same time.

"Oh before I forget, could you by any chance not tell anyone that Scott and I are brother and sister or that we have another brother. We want to get used to the idea first before we have to deal with everyone else knowing and asking question" I ask the professor.

"Consider it noted"

"Thank you" I say as I leave the room to go pack my bag.

An hour later I meet Scott in the cot pit of the plane, "Ready sis?" "Any time bro" I answer back, and with that we are off to find our brother.


	6. United: Broken Hearts, Broken Lies

Chapter Six 

Broken Hearts, Broken Lies

_ Jean Thoughts Gambit's Memory _

_One month later_

I know it was long but it was worth it, a whole month with my brothers what more could I ask for, although a lot of people were asking question when we came back from Hawaii, but thanks to the professor everyone thought that we were on a very dangerous mission.

When we touched back down at the mansion Scott was greeted by a very happy, very pissed off Jean, and the first thing she did to him was give him the biggest kiss he had every had.

"Well I should go away more often if I'm going to get an hello like that"

"Oh no you don't mister a month is far to long, I never want you to go on one of those mission with out me you got that mister?

"Yes ma'am" Scott said with a solute,

"Don't worry Jean I looked after Scott for you, made sure he didn't get into too much trouble" I say as I put my arm around Scott shoulder and walk away with him. By doing this action Jean gets even more pissed off, which I quite like but the women just doesn't know when to let it all out, so instead she covers it all up and puts a big smile on her face.

"Oh before I forget, the professor wants to see both of you in his office and then theres a meeting after concerning one of our fellow X-Men."

"Which one?" Scott asks as we head for the elevator to take us up to the ground floor.

"It's Gambit, he was found dead, well what's left of him early this morning."

I can't speak; I wouldn't know what to say. Gambit, my ex-rapist of a boyfriend dead! I can't move, it takes the effort of Scott placing an arm around my waist to first keep me up on my feet, and second move me onto the elevator, and then into one of the chairs in Xavier office.

When its' just Scott, the professor and I sitting in Xavier office I still can't speak, the professor asks about our trip and Alex.

"It was great, I've missed him so much I hadn't realised, and now I have my sister to, makes it even better." I have to smile at that, it really was great having my brothers with me, after so long of not knowing them.

"That is good to hear. So why didn't Alex return with you?" asks the professor.

"He wanted to stay in Hawaii, even knowing that his family was still alive, he has another one back there. Besides I don't think he's ready to become an X-Men I think he wants to live his life just a little bit more before joining up."

"Well when you speak to him next, tell him that there is always a place here for him when he's ready"

"Thank you Charles" and with that the conversation ends, and a new one started when the rest of the X-Men entered the professors office.

"Well, I guess your all wondering what happen to Gambit?" the professor started.

"It had crossed our minds" Jean answered from her position on Scott's lap.

"Well it turns out that Remy had more to him then I knew", "What does that mean Charles?" Ororo asked

"Well after I heard of his death I did a little research on our good Gambit. It turns out that he was not so good after all." "Meaning?" Jean asked. "Gambit was wanted for 10 accounts of rape." The professor said. Everyone in the room went quite, Scott looked over to Rouge to see what her reaction was, the only thing he saw was the pale look on her, and her head facing down, so not to meet the eye contact with anyone in the room. With out a second thought he reached over and pulled her hand into his and gave it a squeeze, this act was not unnoticed by a starting to get pissed of Jean.

I know you two know something and I want to know what "Rogue did you know any of this?" Jean asked. Let see what she says to that 

"Yes" was all that Rogue said in a quiet voice, so quite that some members in the room may not of heard her.

"Could you just tell us how he died?" Scott cut in before anyone could ask any more questions.

"Yes well, about a week ago, Gambit got himself into a lot of trouble…"

"He was stealing again wasn't he?" Rogue ask

"Yes he was. A very rare Greek artefact was on show here in New York…"

_Flash one week ago to the night of the party_

_Set in the memory of Gambits _

I managed to get passed the doormen as posing as that rich cows boy toy, now on to find my gold. As Gambit walked across the room to try and find the where bout's of his gold, a slim figure on the side of the room notice the new guest and decided best to keep an eye on him.

As Gambit walked down the quiet and dim lit corridors he was unaware of the person behide him watching his every move. Gambit entered the room in which the artefact was placed.

"You'd think they have better security for something that worth $3 billon" he says whist holding the artefact in is hands.

"Thats why they have me" with that Gambit it turned round to see who the new member of the room is.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, where do you think your going with that?" Isabella asked whist pointing to the artefact.

"Well I was thinking of selling it, get a lot of money for this baby"

"Well you're going to have to get through me first!"

"Doesn't seem like a problem to me" and with that Gambit used his unique skills and managed to jump over Isabella's head and out the room with in the blink of an eye, but unknown to Gambit Isabella had a few tricks of her own, and vanished into thin air.

As Gambit made it to the roof of the building a very smug Isabella greeted him.

"Gambit if you're going to try and steal something from me, try doing it with me beating you to the exit" "Well it looks like I underestimated you did I not?"

"Oh you sure did, like you underestimated me when you RAPED me, or the fact that you thought I wouldn't get pay back"

"I never raped you, you wanted to more then me!" Gambit said with no remorse.

"WHAT I CAN'T BELIVEVE YOU! Wait you know what, I can and now its time you believe in me when I tell you that you are not leaving this roof alive with that artefact"

"Oh really!" "Yes really" with that the colour of Isabella eyes changed from a midnight blue, to a stone grey. Gambit could do nothing more then look, which was a big mistake on his part because what Gambit did not realised was that Isabella held the power of Medusa, and with that Gambit started to turn to stone.

"You see Remy you should never toy with a woman's feelings, or do anything that would hurt her the way you hurt me. What you did to me was unforgivable and for that you will pay." By then end of this Gambit had been turned completely into stone. With a satisfied look upon her face, Isabella retrieved the artefact from the stone hands of Gambit, then did the one thing that she had wish to do since she saw him walk through the doors, she pushed him off the roof and watched with a smile placed upon her face. The stone Gambit fell to ground smashing into a thousand pieces.

With his body all over the pavement Isabella through a white rose on top of the remainder of him and said just five simple words;

"Never mess with Lady Rose" and with that done Isabella turned around to go place the artefact where it belongs and enjoy the rest of her life in peace.

_Back in the professor's office _

"And that is how it happened" Charles finished off telling his X-Men what he had found out.

"Just like that huh?" Rogue asked.

"Who would of though that the Cajun could be killed in a manner like that?" Ororo asked.

"Just a shame I didn't get my hands on him before, what was her name Lady Rose?" Scott said.

"Well the police are not looking into it anymore, all they think is that a statue fell from the roof that night and that is it.

"Well it's time for lunch, so why don't we finish this meeting here, and if anyone wish to talk more my office is always open." Charles finished off

"Thank you professor" everyone said at once, well almost everyone. Rogue was still in shock of what she had just heard.

"Come on Rogue I'll walk you up to your room." Scott offered, as he places a hand on Rogues lower back and the other one on her shoulder.

_Rogue's room _

"You sure your ok Marie?"

"I'm fine Scott, it just hearing about Remy got me thinking."

"About?"

"About, how I'm free of him, and that I don't have to look over my shoulder to make sure he's not going to jump from around a corner and do to me like he did those other women. I'm… happy he's dead"


	7. United: Return Of The Wolverine

Chapter Seven 

Return Of The Wolverine

_Year and a half later _

After hearing the death of Gambit I tried to live my life as if it had not affected me, but the memories of him still haunt my dreams still, I see all the women he'd hurt over his life, the fun he got out of it, it made me sick literally every night I would be up and some how Scott knew when I was. Only Scott knew about my dreams and the affect they had on me, every night he would get up and come into my room and stay with me till I was sleeping peacefully again, in some cases this could take up to 3 hours. I would either be crying or vomiting. This really pissed Jean off, sometimes she even tried to follow him into my room and spy on us, good thing Scott always locks the door so that no one will see me like this. If it was even possible Scott, Alex and I became closer then I ever have been my whole life, I think it was that way for all of us, no one knew that Scott is my brother, or that we have another brother we all thought it was best that we didn't tell anyone just in case a new enemy attacks and uses it against us.

Whenever we could Scott and I would go down to Hawaii and see Alex, this upset Jean even more because Scott would not tell her where we were going, and I guess I was no help 'cause every time she saw us together we were either holding hands, or touching each other, in a brother and sisterly way of course. I also got my diploma in teaching Art and English, and the second I picked it up, the professor offered me a job in the school, which I of course took straight away. When I thought my life couldn't get any better it did.

One night when I was in the rec room watching a movie with Scott I heard it. I heard the sound that I have wanted to hear for the last 5 years, the sound of something good coming, the sound of a motorcycle. Of course I was the first one out to great him, the Wolverine. The second I saw him I through my self at him, wrapping both arms and legs round him.

"Nice to see you to kid" he said whist placing my feet back on the ground. Then he got a really good look at me for the first time in 5 years, "Wow Marie, you look ummm…" "Not like a kid any more" I finish for him, "Don't look to bad yourself" I answer back.

"Hello Logan"

"Hello One-Eye" mocking Scott

"How's MY bike?" Scott ask in the most icey voice I've ever heard from him.

"MY bike is doing good thanks" replyed Logan. "So darlin how you been doing?" Logan asks as he places an arm over my shoulder and walks up to his room.

"I've been doing okay, nothing much really. Got a job here in the mansion teaching, hanging out with Scott, joined the team.."

"WHAT!"

"Logan what's the big deal? I'm very good, Carlos powers come in very handy now and again, other then that its all me out there."

"Can't believe One-Eye let you sign up!" Logan says as he sits me on the window seat in his room.

"Well for your information I'm VERY good, and if you had been here you would of seen that." I yell at him as I stand from the window seat, looks like Logan has other plans as he pushes me back down.

"Look Marie, I know you can be a good fighter, I mean come on you got me in here.." he says as he taps the side of my head. "And I saw how you handled youself against bucket-head, I also know Scott wouldn't let you go out there unless he knew that you were ready, it's just…, it's just that I said I would look after you and I didn't I let you down." Logan says as he kneels before me and places his hands and head on my lap. "I promised I would look after you and protect you, not a minute later you were taken from me, then I go off and leave you for 5 years 'cause I cant face it!" Logan is now trembling, there is nothing more then I can do then stroke his hair and tell him everything will be all right.

"What couldn't you face Logan? Couldn't you face the reusability of looking after me?"

"No, no nothing like that"

"Then what? Please Logan tell me!"

"I couldn't face you." He says whilst looking up into my eyes, have to admit that hurt.

"M….me" I say pointing to myself.

"God how can I put this. Marie after Magneto took you I didn't know what to do with myself, then when I was holding you in my arms it hurt me 'cause I could touch you." He says whilst stroking my hands. "I could touch you, and you weren't awake to see it, to feel it and it killed me know that I was the only one touching you and not getting hurt." "But I hurt you after, after I took your powers"

"I know. When I woke up after Jean told me that you had a crush on me!"

"WHAT! I can't believe her"

"I'm glad she did though"

"Why?"

"Well first of all you show me all of me, what I had been through, what I felt and a part of me was happy about that, but another part of me was scared"

"Scared! Scared of what?"

"I was scared of you. I was scared of what you might feel for me even more then a crush, I was scared that I had ruined your life by giving you some of mine, I didn't know what to do. I was scared of what I felt for you, you were so young I couldn't be with you; I had to let you grow up, to live a life with out me being round. So that's why I ran. I ran 'cause I'm a chicken."

"What.." I ask in a shaking voice. "'Kay let me just get my head around this. You liked me, you where scared that you rude my life by saving it and giving me a reason to live."

"That's what I said, oh and by the way, I didn't like you, I loved you, and I still love you."

"What!" god the words that I have wanted to hear in 5 years and they've never sounded any better.

"I love you Marie, more then life itself, more then my life. I won't to protect you from all the evil in this world, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for you to be my wife, to have my children." He says whilst placing a hand on my stomach. This is too much to take in, I mean one minute I'm dreaming of Logan say these things to me and now he has I don't know what to.

It's been a few minutes and I've not said anything not even looked at him, I'm just trying to take it all in. "Marie, Marie say something!" I finally look up into his eyes, and the first thing I see in them is fear, fear that he has let his heart out for nothing, that I'm just going to walk out and leave him like he thinks he left me. Before I can say anything there's a knock on the door.

"Logan the professor wishes to have a word with you" Scott says from the door.

"I'll….I'll be right there" he says

"Is everything okay in here?" Scott asks, if things are not okay bro just open yours eyes a bit more and you will see that.

"Everything's fine Scott." I answer back, "We'll talk when you come back 'kay sugar", "'Kay darlin be back as soon as I can." With that Logan leaves Scott and me in his room. "Marie what was that about?"

I cant speak, do I tell Logan the truth about how much I love him, how much he hurt me, I don't know what to say. "Oh Scott what do I do?" I say as I sit back down on the window seat.

_Outside the room _Logan POV

"Oh Scott what do I do?" Probably the most hardest, and painful words I've ever heard come from a person let alone Marie.

"I wouldn't waste your time on her Logan." A person says coming from one of the shadows.

"What are you talking about Jean?" I knew from her scent that it was her there.

"What I mean is that Rogue and Scott are having an affair,"

"What, Scott would never do that let alone Rogue"

"They've been together for the last 4 years. At first it would be little meetings talking about each other I swear she knows more about my husband then I do, he never told me what they talk about, and when I try to look in either Scott or Rogue's head it like they put all their conversation in like a volt something that I can't get into. Then, then he started going to her room in the middle of the night, spend a few hours there then come crawling back into mine thinks that he's done nothing wrong. I thought Scott was better then that, boy was I wrong. So I wouldn't waste your time giving your heart to Rogue, she already has Scott's. you know what else, I think she's pregnant. I hear her at night thronging up" And with that Jean walks back down to her room. All I can think about is how hurt I am, and how could she not tell me.

As I walk into the professor's office I can't think of anything that the professor is saying, all I can think about is Marie and Scott.

After a I very long and boring conversation with the professor all I can think about is going up to my room and sleeping, but I was expecting to see what was in there, and that was Marie asleep on my window seat. God she looks like an angel, so at peace, how can one person who looks like this cause me so much pain.

Rogues POV

"Oh Scott what do I do?"

"What are you talking about Marie?"

"Logan just told me that he loves me, and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me" I answer Scott's question

"And? Isn't that a good thing?" he asks

"Well yes and no. You see I love Logan, have since I first saw him in that bar, and its' great that I know that he feels the same back. It's just…"

"Just what Marie?" Scott asks as he comes and sits next to me.

"How do I know that I'm right for Logan, I mean he's been with plenty of women, why would he choose to settle down with me, I mean I was a thin, scared little kid when he first met me, and now he wants to marry me, and he says that he fell in love with me back then as well, but wanted me to live a life with out him first."

"Marie I'm not seeing the problem here" stupid Scott, stupid Scott.

"Scott what I'm saying is, am I good enough to tame and tie down the big, bad Wolverine?"

"Oh"

"Yes Oh"

"Well you want to know what I think?"

"That is why I sort of asked Scott"

"Well I think that Logan is made for not coming back 4 years ago. Marie you are a fantastic person, if anyone could tie down the Wolverine then I'm sure it's you."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Thanks Scott, you're the best" I say as I hug him, "That's what I'm here for. Anyway I'll leave you to wait for my future brother in-law" and with that Scott leaves me to think about how im going to tell Logan how I feel for him.

Whilst I was waiting for I placed all his belongings in the draws, and found right at the bottom of his duffel bag a small black box. I take my seat back at the window and open it to find the biggest diamond ring I have every seen. I just can't keep the smile off my face, I just wish Logan would hurry up and get here so that I can show him how much I love him. Without reliasing I fall into a peaceful dream for the first time in 5 years.

The next thing I know I'm woken up by the sound of a door closing and when I look, there's Logan standing over me.

"Hey" I says in a sleepy voice

"Hey"

"What time is it?" I ask

"Late, you should get to bed."

"But I thought that we were going to talk?"

"Yeah well I'm tired maybe tomorrow" he says as he sits on his bed and removes his boots.

"Hey what's wrong Logan?" I ask as I walk over and kneel in front of him and place my hands on his. He pulls his away, my that hurt.

"Are you having an affair with Scott?" he asks with out looking at me.

"What?"

"You heard me, are you and Scott having an affair?" this time he does look at me; all I can see is hurt in his eyes, and hope. Hope that Scott and I aren't together.

"Logan there is nothing going on between me and Scott, and why would I want to be with him, when I love you." I say to him. Next thing I know I'm lifted off the floor and pulled in to Logan's arms where I'm greeted with the most loving kiss that I have ever been given.

"God Marie I love you so much", "I love you too" I answer back with all of my heart. And that night Logan and I proved how much we love each other.


	8. United: Depating Is Such Sweet Sorrow

_Chapter Eight_

Departing Is Such Sweet Sorrow The next morning I woke up in fear, fear of the fact that my nightmares did not pay their usual trip to me, fear that Logan will wake up and regret what happened between us, fear that this was one of my dreams and that what happened last night was only something that I had imagined. But as I turn around to look at Logan I know that everything is okay, god I must be the luckiest girl in the world to be waking up to this man, I can't help but touch his face, to feel his skin is amazing, well it would to me. "You know how good that feels?" comes out of a very tired man, still with his eyes closed. "Well good morning to you to sunshine" _**giggles**_ "What time is it?" asks Logan as he takes my hand into his and pulls me into a kiss. "Early, but by the time where dressed it should be time for lunch" "Oh really, what about breakfast?" he asks with a knowing smile and one eyebrow lifted. "Well I thought we would just skip that" "Oh really what else did you have in mind instead?" with that he leans over and kisses me again. A few hours later we are finely up and dressed, well Logan is, I've browed a faunal sheet, and a pair of his boxer shorts which according to him look much better on me then him. "So how did you sleep last night?" Logan asks as I sit on his bed. "The truth, the best night sleep in a long time, in fact that's the only night I can remember that I slept through right till morning without waking up screaming my lungs out" I say laughing, but one look at Logan indicates that I have a lot to explain. "Well you know after I touch someone they go into my mind, well not only do I get them complaining about what to them, I also get their memories, which become my nightmares. The last person I used my powers on was Gambit, it turn out that there was a lot more to him then any one of us knew about." One more look at Logan told me that he didn't know. "He was a rapist and tried to rape me." Boy I wish I had not said that 'cause the next thing I know Logan had his claws out ready to kill. "Cool it Logan Gambit's already dead, someone he did rape got back at him and killed him. Anyway, as I was saying he was the last person I used my powers on and of course I got all his memories, of what he did to all those women, how he enjoyed it, it made me sick, literally. Every night I would wake up and run for the bathroom, thank god for Scott.." "Scott?" Logan asks with a bit of jealousy init. "Yeah Scott, he could hear me at night when I was having the nights and would come into my room to make sure I made it to the bathroom in time, and to make sure I was okay. God there're some nights I don't know what I would do with out Scott. He would stay with me till I was asleep again, he stayed till I cried myself out, he stayed just to make sure that I wouldn't do anything to myself to stop the dreams, he was just there for me." By the end of this, Logan has moved over to where I'm sitting on the bed and places me on his lap. "Hey Logan don't worry about it, lately the've been ok, not as bad but, well you know" "Yeah darlin I know, believe me I know." Logan POV 

So that's why he's been in her room every night, so then why didn't he tell Jean?

"Hey darlin, who else knows about these dreams?"

"No, only Scott, and now you." She says as she turns to look into my eyes. "Scott keeps telling me that I should go see Jean or Hank about them, but at the end of the day they're just nightmares, everyone has to face them why should mine be any different. Anyway I'm hungry want to go down and get some lunch?"

"With you dressed like that?" I ask as I look her up and down, got to admit though she does look way too sexy in my boxers.

"And what's wrong with the way I dress?" she asks as she does a little pose. "Don't worry sugar my bedroom is on the way I'll pop in quick and get change happy?" she ask as we walk out my room. As we walk down a bit more I can hear something, sounds like Scott and Jean having a fight. Of course Marie picked up on this.

"Logan what's wrong?"

"Nothing darlin just Scott and Jean that's all."

"What about them?"

"Nothing, come on lets get you dressed and down to lunch, 'cause the sooner we're done eating the sooner we can get back to my room."

"No I'm going to go check in on Scott, you know make sure Jeans not teler-pelting him." And with that Marie is down the hall and at Scott and Jeans bedroom door.

Rogue POV

If she's hurt him, I'll kill her sister in-law or not.

"Jean, Scott is everything ok?" I ask as I knock on their door. When I get no answer I try the handle to see if the doors opens, it does. As I pock my head round the door the site that greets me is not a welcoming one.

"What's going on?" I ask as I walk fully into the room.

"Rogue I didn't see you there" Scott answers as he places his tops into a very big and very full suitcase.

"Scott what are you doing?" I ask in a very scared and nervous voice.

"What does it look like he's doing, he's living me because of you!" Jean points and says to me in a very angery voice.

"Hey leave Marie out of this, this has nothing to do with her? Scott yells at Jean for bringing me into this.

"Oh it has every thing to do with that husband stealing, southern bitch!" Jean yells at me.

"Hey don't you dare say that about my girl." Logan says as he comes into the room and places his arms around me, trying to protect me.

"Your girl, after what I told you last night and your still with that tramp?"

"First of all I'm not a tramp, second of all what is she talking about Logan, what did she say to you last night?"

"It's nothing important, none of it is true anyway." Logan says as he holds me closer to him.

"What are you talking about Logan, your little TRAMP of a girlfriend is having an affair with my husband."

"WHAT" that came from both Scott, and me 'cause neither of us can believe it.

"Jean for the last time there is nothing, and I repeat NOTHING is going on between me and Marie." Scott says as he lifts his suitcase from the bed and talks right up in Jeans face, then out the door. Of course I'm the first out the door after him.

"Where are you going to go?" I ask him.

"Where do you think!" he answers back, of course I knew where he was going, he was going to Hawaii to go see Alex.

At the bottom of the stairs I managed to catch up with him and throw my arms around him.

"Don't go please, please stay what am I going to do with out you?" I ask him as I start crying.

"You see, I told you they were together." Jean says to Logan as the reach us.

"Marie, its time for the truth now."

"Logan what are you talking about, I told you this morning why Scott comes into my room, and what would happens to me if he's not here. You did believe me right?" One look in Logan eyes told me everything that I needed to know. "You don't believe me, so last night and this morning meant nothing to you, did you use me to get to Scott? Well answer me god damn it!" Now I'm the one thats pissed off.

"Yes" That one word hurt more than Logan pushing his claws into my chest; right now I would rather have that then this.

"Right, hey Scott want company?" I can't stay here any longer; I got to get out before I break down.

"Always" and with that Scott and I head for the door.

"Oh before I forget to tell you all, the reason Scott and I are so close is because he's my BIG BROTHER, and if you don't believe me go ask the professor he's the one that comfirmed it." And with that said Scott and I are out the door, but not with out sending a message to the professor informing him that we are leaving and not coming back, and not to tell anyone about Alex, and to also make sure that no one sees the file on us.

So that's why I'm sitting here in Scott's car in nothing but the cloths I borrowed from Logan. No money, no change in cloths, nothing.

"Scott what are we going to do, I have nothing to wear, no money, and how will we even know that Alex will take us in on such short notice?"

"Don't worry about it, you can borrow some of my clothes till I can buy you some more, when we get to Alex's you can phone the bank and tell them that you were moving and lost your card and could they send you a new one."

"And what about Alex?"

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Depends on what you want me to promise."

"Well I sort of knew that Jean and I were ending so I phoned Alex a few weeks ago and he said that we are more then welcome, and that he already had rooms for us."

"You said we, how did you know that I would come?"

"Well I knew that you would not leave me, and I was never going to lose you again. I was at first going to ask you to come with me, then Logan came home and I thought that maybe you would not leave him, but it turns out you did." By the end of this I'm almost in tears, thinking of how much Logan hurt me with just one word.

"Hey Marie don't worry about you got me, and Alex will look after you, I'll protect you, both of you." With that Scott takes my hand in his and we drive the rest of the like that, just to let each other know that were there for one another.


End file.
